Snow Flake In Summer
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: Setelah 6 tahun berlalu akhirnya Hitsugaya kembali ke Karakura demi memenuhi janjinya pada Karin. Apakah janji Hitsugaya? RnR please...HitsuxKarin
1. Chapter 1

Yay...multy chappy baru...*ditimpukin reader karena bikin multi chappy terus*

Kali ini kusanagi mencoba membuat fic romance HitsuxKarin

Yah...selamat membaca aja deh...

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Snow Flake In Summer**

Hujan...

Kurosaki Karin, 16 tahun. Berjalan menyusuri gang-gang menuju rumahnya dengan berpayung payung biru yang baru saja ia beli bersama kembaranya seminggu yang lalu. Hari ini, hujan terus menerus turun dengan deras semenjak pagi. Hal ini cukup aneh karena saat ini sudah masuk musim panas, dan hujan deras amat sangat jarang terjadi dimusim panas.

Karin tidak begitu menyukai hujan. Tetapi dia juga tidak menyukai hawa panas musim panas. Karin tidak menyukai hujan karena dia sebal terciprat air saat kendaraan melintasi genangan air di dekatnya. Selain itu, hujan membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu kenangan buruk di tengah hujan. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengingat kenangan buruk apa itu.

Satu gang lagi menuju rumahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam melaju sangat kencang dan menciprati air ke kaus kaki Karin yang baru saja ia beli bersama Yuzu, 'sial!' umpat Karin dalam hati sambil melihat kesal kearah mobil itu pergi.

CkiiTtt...BrUugg...

Tak lama, terdengar suara rem mobil kemudian sesuatu yang tertabrak. Detik kemudian Karin mendengar seorang wanita menjerit histeris dari arah mobil hitam itu melaju, "Kya!"

Mendengar jeritan wanita itu, orang-orang mulai berkumpul menggeliling sesuatu. Mobil yang melintas tadi menabrak seseorang. Karin lalu berlari ke tempat tersebut dan berusaha menerobos kerumuna orang-orang yang berkumpul. Di tengah kerumunan itu, seseorang laki-laki jatuh telengkup. Orang itu memiliki rambut seputih salju. walaupun begitu, orang itu kelihatan masih seumuran dengannya. Perlahan, rambut putih orang itu perlahan berubah menjadi merah akibat darahnya dari kepalanya. Lalu dengan segara karin mendekati orang itu untuk memeriksa keadaanya. Karena keluarganya mempunyai klinik pribadi, Karin menjadi terlatih untuk menanganni orang yang terluka.

"Luka dikepala orang ini cukup lebar, aku butuh dua orang untuk membantuku membawanya ke klinik ayahku sebelum dia mati kehabisan darah," kata karin kepada orang-orang yang berkerumun. Lalu dua orang laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh lumayan besar keluar dari kerumunan, dan membantu Karin membawa orang yang terluka ke klinik Kurosaki yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Oya-jii...ini gawat!" teriak Karin sambil membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.

"Oh Karin, putriku yang cantik akhirnya pulang...!" tiba-tiba seseorang yang menggunakan coat berwarna putih melompat kearahnya. Lalu Karin pun menendang wajah orang yang diduga sebagai ayahnya hingga terlempar kesisi lain ruangan.

"Oy...oya-jii jangan bercanda di saat gawat seperti ini," teriak Karin kesal kepada ayahnya. Orang-orang yang membantu Karin sweat drop melihat hal itu.

Setelah melihat orang-orang di belakang Karin yang membawa orang terluka, barulah ia menyadari keadaan yang terjadi, "cepat bawa orang itu ke ruang periksa," kata Isshin kepada dua orang yang berada di belakang karin dengan nada serius. Walaupun sehari-harinya Isshin terlihat seperti orang bodoh, tetapi begitu berhadapan dengan pasien ia langsung berubah menjadi serius.

Dengan dipandu oleh Isshin mereka membawa orang yang terluka itu kedalam ruang periksa. Lalu setelah itu mereka berdua pamit untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

~H~

"Oya-jii, bagai mana keadaan orang itu?" tanya Karin kepada ayanya ketika ayahnya keluar dari ruang periksa.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tak ada luka yang membahayakan jiwanya," jelas isshin kepada putrinya, "dia hanya mengalami patah tulang di lengan kanannya dan mengalami luka di kepala yang cukup lebar. Beberapa jam lagi dia pasti sadarkan diri."

"Owh...syukurlah kalau begitu..." kata Karin sambil menghela nafasnya lega.

Setelah ayahnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Karin masuk ke dalam ruang periksa orang itu untuk mengecek keadaannya. Saat melihat wajah orang itu Karin kalau ia pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengingat dimana ia melihat orang itu.

Lalu Karin mengambil baskom berisi air hangat dan sapu tangan untuk membersihkan darah dan lumpur yang menempel dari wajah dan rambut orang itu. Setelah selesai membersihkannya, Karin membawa baskom yang sekarang berisi air kotor ke dapur dan membuangnya. Karin melihat kembarannya yang baru saja pulang dari berbelanja bahan makanan dan sedang memasukannya ke dalam kulkas, "Ah...yuzu kau sudah kembali?" tanya Karin kepada kembarannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Karin, Yuzu pun mengalihkan pandangannya padanya, "Baskom itu untuk apa karin-chan?" tanya Yuzu penasaran melihat Karin membawa-bawa baskom kosong.

"Aku baru saja membersihkan darah dan lumpur yang menempel pada pasien," kata Karin sambil membuang air dalam baskom itu ketempat cuci piring lalu mencucinya dan meletakkna baskom itu kembali ke tempat ia mengambilnya.

"Memangnya kita ada pasien?" tanya Yuzu bingung.

"Iya, baru saja. Dia terserempet mobil tak jauh dari klinik ini. Untungnya tidak ada luka serius yang membahayakan nyawanya." Jelas Karin.

"Owh...syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Yuzu lega. Lalu ia melanjutkan kembali pekerjaanya "owh...iya Karin-chan kau mau makan malam apa?" tanya Yuzu lagi.

"Apa saja boleh, Yuzu." Jawab Karin.

~H~

Ketika kesadarannya kembali, Hitsugaya menyadari kalau hari telah malam. Ia mengetahui hal itu dari keadaan ruangan yang ia tempati sangat gelap.

Hitsugaya lalu mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Tetapi ia malah mendapati tangan dan kaki kanan juga kepalanya sakit. Lalu ia teringat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melaju kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi saat ia sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah hujan di kota Karakura. Untungnya ia sempat menghidar. Kalau tidak, ia akan langsung tertabrak mobil itu, dan mati.

"Ah...kau sudah sadar rupanya..." Hitsugaya mendengar suara seorang gadis. Lalu tiba-tiba lampu ruangan itu menyala. Hitsugaya lalu melindungi matanya dengan lengannya. Cahaya lampu yang tiba-tiba masuk ke matanya membuat sakit matanya karena dia terlalu lama dalam gelap.

"Ah...maaf aku menyalakan lampunya tiba-tiba," kata gadis itu lagi, "aku membawakan makan malam untukmu."

kemudian Hitsugaya mendengar sesuatu diletakan diatas meja kayu. Perlahan, Hitsugaya membuka matanya dan melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berdiri di sampingnya. Wajah juga mata hitam gadis itu terlihat sangat familiar baginya, 'jangan-jangan gadis ini...'

"Ter...terima kasih..." kata Hitsugaya segan, " kalau boleh tahu aku berada dimana?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada gadis itu.

"Kau berada di klinik milik keluargaku. Tadi siang kau terserempet mobil," jawab gadis itu.

"Ya...aku ingat itu," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Karin-chan..." tiba-tiba Yuzu muncul di tempat itu, "Apa kau..." mata yuzu lalu terbelalak melihat pemuda yang berada dalam ruangan itu, "Ah...kamukan Hitsugaya Toushiro. Model terkenal yang baru saja naik daun itu. Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Yuzu kaget. Dalam hati Karin baru mengerti kenapa ia merasa pernah melihat pemuda di hadapanya di suatu tempat.

Karin memang tidak seperti gadis lain pada umumnya yang menyukai mode atau dorama. Berbeda dengan kembaranya, ia lebih memilih menonton pertandingan sepak bola dari pada menonton dorama yang menurutnya membosankan. Karin tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau romantis atau mode yang sedang menjamur disekitarnya. Dia lebih suka tampil apa adanya. Tetapi walau dia tidak peduli tentang mode, Karin pernah mendengar teman-temannya ribut membicarakan tentang seorang model muda yang baru saja naik daun. Dari apa yang ia dengar pemuda itu memiliki wajah tampan, rambut seputih salju juga mata emerald. Sama persis seperti pemuda yang berada disampingnya sekarang ini.

Hitsugaya tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Yuzu dan terpaku pada nama 'Karin'. Hitsugaya lalu memegang lengan gadis berambut hitam yang berdiri disampinganya lalu bertanya, "Karin?...apakah namamu Kurosaki Karin?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada Karin.

"Eh? Kau mengetahui nama keluarga ku? Ya...namaku Kurosaki Karin." Jawab Karin sambil mengingat-ingat kapan ia bertemu dengan pemuda berambut putih dihadapanya.

"Syukurlah...akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu," kata pemuda itu. Air muka dan mata pemuda itu berubah menjadi sangat lembut, "aku kembali kekota ini untuk menepati janjiku padamu, karin,"

"Janji? Uh...memangnya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ya?" tanya Karin bingung.

Mendengar kata-kata Karin, Hitsugaya menjadi sedih. Tanpa ia sadari ia melepaskan lengan Karin dan terunduk, "Rupanya kau tak ingat padaku ya?"

Karin mencoba mengingatnya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan ia bertemu dengan Hitsugaya, "Maaf...tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya..." kata Karin dengan nada merasa sedikit bersalah.

* * *

Yupz...itu chappy pertama fic ini. =D Gomen mina...teknik penulisan kusa amat sangat kacau dan banyak kata-kata rancu yang sulit di mengerti, belum lagi misstypo yang bertebaran.

Untuk selanjutnya akan coba kusa perbaiki, dan mencoba mengurangi kata 'lalu'.

He he he *tertawa tak tahu diri*

Ternyata kata itu sering banget kusa pake dalam semua fic kusa, Kaya magical word. *baru sadar*

Janji apakah yang sebenarnya Karin dan Hitsugaya buat? =3

Baca terus Snow Flake in Summer...XD

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo

* * *

**Snow Flake In Summer**

Chapter: 2

Pagi ini matahari bersinar dengan hangat. Dengan penuh semangat Kurosaki Karin membuka jendela kamarnya yang terletak dilantai 2. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan langit pun berwarna biru cerah tanpa awan. Kelihatannya pagi ini akan menjadi hari yang cerah.

Tapi pagi ini kelihatannya tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak seperti hari biasanya ia melihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih parkir didepan klinik keluarganya. 'Mobil siapa itu?' tanya Karin dalam hati. Karena penasaran akhirnya dia turun kebawah untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

~H~

Di dapur...

Karin melihat kembarannya membawakan nampan berisikan dua cangkir teh, "Yuzu, siapa yang datang?" tanyanya.

"Ah...Karin-chan kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kembaranya sambil tersenyum manis, "Yang datang itu Hinamori-san dan Kira-san," kata Yuzu sambil berjalan menuju kamar Hitsugaya dirawat. Karin pun mengikutinya.

Merasa tak mengenal nama-nama yang kembaranya sebutkan, Karin pun bertanya lagi, "Uh'uh? Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka tamu Hitsugaya-san. Mereka datang ke sini karena mengkhawatirkan Hitsugaya-san!" jelas Yuzu.

"Owh begitu..." kata Karin singkat. Tak terasa mereka sudah berdiri di depan kamar Hitsugaya dirawat. Tanpa di minta Karin lalu membukakan pintu untuk Yuzu karena kedua tangannya memegang nampan.

~H~

Hitsugaya sedang membaca buku yang Yuzu pinjamkan ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamar tempatnya dirawat. Hitsugaya sangat terkejut ketika melihat gadis berambut hitam dan bermata coklat yang berdiri di depan pintu, "Momo...!" katanya dengan nada terkejut.

Lalu gadis itu pun berlari kearah Hitsugaya dan memeluknya, "Shiro-chan...aku sangat mengkhawtirkanmu!" kata Hinamori sambil terus memeluknya.

"Uh...Momo...tanganku sakit..." protes Hitsugaya.

"Owh...maafkan aku!" kata Hinamori sambil melepaskan Hitsugaya, "Syukurlah lukamu tidak parah!" kata Hinamori sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aaa...iya..." lalu Hitsugaya pun menyadari ternyata Hinamori tidak datang sendirian. Dia datang bersama Kira Izuru.

"Apa kabar Toushiro-kun?" sapa Kira sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kira?" kata Hitsugaya terkejut, "Ku pikir kau sekarang berada di Tokyo!"

"Uh...aku baru pulang kemarin pagi. Siangnya aku mendapat telepon dari Momo, katanya kau kecelakaan. Makanya pagi ini Momo memintaku menemaninya menjengukmu," Jelas Kira sambil duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur Hitsugaya sedangkan Hinamori duduk di pingir tempat tidur.

"Owh..." kata Hitsugaya singkat.

"Neh...neh...Shiro-chan, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan gadis yang kau cari itu?" tanya Hinamori dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Uh...sebenarnya sudah," kata Hitsugaya dengan wajah merona, "hanya saja dia tidak ingat padaku..."

"Owh begitu ya?" kata Hinamori dengan wajah sedih.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan membuatnya agar ia ingat kembali padaku..." kata Hitsugaya dengan wajah yakin.

"Syukurlah kalau Shiro-chan masih bersemangat. Ku harap kau bisa bahagia sepertiku dan Aizen-sama..." kata Hinamori dengan nada bahagia.

Mendengar kata-kata Hinamori kira menundukkan kepalanya.

Dalam hati Hitsugaya merasa prihatin kepada Kira, sejak SMA dia tahu kalau Kira menyukai Hinamori. Tetapi Hinamori sama sekali tidak menyadarinya karena hatinya hanya ada Aizen Shousuke, pengusaha muda pemilik modeling agency bernama Las Noches, yang ironisnya perusahaan itu adalah saingan terbesar modeling agency milik kakek Hinamori tempat Hitsugaya dan Kira berkerja, Seireitei modeling agency.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Lalu seorang gadis berambut rambut coklat masuk membawa nampan berisi 2 cangir teh. Di belakang gadis itu nampak gadis lainnya yang memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna hitam.

"Karin..." tanpa sadar Hitsugaya memangil nama gadis berambut hitam itu ketika melihatnya. Lalu gadis itupun menatapnya dengan matanya yang hitam.

"Karin? Maksudmu Kurosaki Karin?" tanya Hinamori sambil mengikuti arah mata Hisugaya.

"Uh'uh...anda mengenalku?" tanya Karin bingung. Bertambah lagi orang yang mengenalnya, tapi ia tak mengenal mereka.

"Ah...ternyata benar kau yang bernama Karin...Shiro-chan sering berceritakan tentang dirimu," kata Hinamori senang sambil memeluk Karin dengan erat.

"Shiro-chan? Siapa itu?" tanya Karin sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, baru kali itu Karin mendengar nama itu.

"Uh'uh...itu nama kecilku..." kata Hitsugaya dengan wajah merona.

"Uh'uh...kenapa kau bisa bercerita tentang diriku pada hal kita baru saja bertemu kemarin?" tanya Karin bertambah bingung. Kelihatanya Hitsugaya sudah lama mengenalnya tetapi ia tidak mengingat Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menghela nafasnya, "Sebenarnya kemarin bukan pertama kalinya kita bertemu," kata Hitsugaya sambil menatap Karin, "mungkin kau tak mengingatnya, tetapi kita pernah bertemu dan berteman 7 tahun yang lalu."

~H~

"Baiklah...kami pamit dulu," kata Hinamori kepada Isshin. Sekarang ini hari sudah hampir sore, "Kumohon tolong jaga Shiro-chan, Kurosaki-san!" kata Hinamori sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah...tentu saja kami akan merawatnya sebaik mungkin," jawab Isshin.

"Hati-hati di jalan Hinamori-san, Kira-san..." kata Isshin ketika Hinamori sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Kira menganggukan kepalanya kepada Isshin. Lalu ia mengas mobilnya dan meninggalkan klinik Kurosaki.

Sebenarnya tadi siang Hinamori berencana membawa Hitsugaya ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar. Tapi Hitsugaya menolaknya dan lebih memilih tinggal di klinik keluarga Kurosaki. Ia merasa di tempat ini dia lebih rileks dan bisa beristirahat tanpa diganggu media massa yang datang karena mendengarnya masuk rumah sakit. Walaupun tak menyebutkannya, Hinamori tahu alasan Hitsugaya yang sebenarnya. Ia ingin biasa bersama Karin lebih lama. Akhrinya Hinamori pun menyetujui permintaan Hitsugaya. Terlebih, Keluarga Kurosaki juga tidak keberatan bertambah satu orang penghuni rumah itu.

Setelah mobil yang ditumpangi Hinamori dan Kira menghilang dari pandangannya. Isshin lalu menuju kamar Hitsugaya untuk mengecek keadaannya. Ketika membuka pintu kamar Hitsugaya, Isshin melihat Hitsugaya sedang melanjutkan membaca buku yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Hinamori.

Mendengar seseorang masuk kedalam kamar, Hitsugaya lalu menutup buku yang sedang di bacanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja disebelah tempat tidurnya. Buku itu adalah novel milik Yuzu yang berkisah tentang romance, walaupun sebenarnya Hitsugaya tidak begitu menyukai isi novel itu, Hitsugaya tetap membaca novel itu karena tidak ada buku lain yang bisa di bacanya, dan ia tidak enak kepada Yuzu jika meminta buku yang lain.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ishhin kepada Hitsugaya.

"Sudah mulai membaik, kepalaku juga sudah tidak sakit," jawab Hitsugaya sopan.

"Kalau melihatmu seperti ini aku jadi mengingatmu 7 tahun yang lalu," kata Isshin sambil menganti perban yang membalut kaki kanan Hitsugaya.

"Eh?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung.

"Ichigo pernah membawamu kesini ketika kau terluka parah karena dipukuli oleh ayahmu kan?" tanya Isshin dengan wajah prihatin. Dalam kepalanya dia mengingat jelas saat Ichigo menggendong anak kecil berambut putih yang sangat kurus dan penuh luka di tubuhnya. Saat itu, dengan panik Isshin membawa anak itu kedalam klinik dan merawat luka-luka di tubuh anak itu.

"Anda...mengingatku?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Tentu saja...syukurlah ku dengar ada keluarga yang sangat baik yang mau merawatmu, dan lagi hidupmu sekarang juga sudah jauh lebih menjadi baik," kata Isshin sambil menepuk pundak Hitsugaya. Isshin tidak mungkin bisa melupakan saat ayah Hitsugaya dengan wajah sangat marah menarik paksa Hitsugaya yang masih terluka untuk pulang. Waktu itu, Isshin yang melihat hal itu menjadi sangat marah dan menghajar Ayah Hitsugaya. Seminggu kemudian, ia mendengar kalau keluarga Hitsugaya pindah ke kota lain. Sejak saat itu, ia kehilangan kabar tentang Hitsugaya sampai suatu hari 4 tahun yang lalu, Ichigo dengan wajah gembira memberitahu kepadanya kalau Hitsugaya di adopsi oleh mantan wali kelasnya, Ukitake Juushiro. Belakangan ini ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat Hitsugaya muncul di beberapa majalah dan kemudian televisi.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya saat itu," kata Hitsugaya sambil membungkukan badannya, "maaf...kali ini pun aku merepotkan anda." Sambung Hitsugaya dengan wajah segan.

Lalu Isshin menepuk-nepuk punggung Hitsugaya sambil berkata, "Sudahlah jangan sesungkan seperti itu, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri." Mendengar kata-kata Isshin wajah Hitsugaya pun merona. "Kalau Ichigo sekarang ini ada disini dan melihatmu, dia pasti akan sangat terkejut." Kata Isshin sambil tertawa.

"Owh iya...Ichigo ada di mana?" tanya Hitsugaya menyadari kalau sejak kemarin ia belum melihat Ichigo.

"Ichigo sekarang ini berada di Tokyo. Dia kuliah dan tinggal disana," jelas Isshin.

"Owh..." lata Hitsugaya singkat. Lalu ia pun menyadari ada satu orang lagi yang belum ia temui, "Owh iya, aku juga belum bertemu Masaki-san. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada beliau karena sudah merawatku selama tinggal dikota ini."

Isshin menghela nafasnya, "kalau istriku pun ada disini, dia juga pasti akan senang bisa melihat dirimu seperti ini. Sayangnya Masaki meninggal karena kecelakaan 3 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Isshin dengan wajah sedih.

Mata Hitsugaya terbelalak mendengar berita itu. Dia tidak menyangka orang yang sangat memperhatikannya saat ia tinggal di kota ini sudah meninggal, dan ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

"Yuzu mungkin tak mengenalmu karena ia sangat pemalu dan jarang bermain saat kau tinggal di kota ini. Sedangkan Karin, ingatanya sedikit terganggu sejak kematian ibunya," jelas Isshin lagi. "Saat Masaki kecelakaan semua itu terjadi di depan matanya hingga membuatnya syok berat. Ada beberapa dari ingatanya yang menghilang. Jika ia tidak ingat dirimu, mohon dimaklumi. Tetapi jika kau berusaha mengingatkannya, ingatanya rentang dirimu perlahan pasti akan kembali."

'Ingatan karin sedikit terganggu? Pantas ia tidak ingat padaku,' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Lalu tiba-tiba Yuzu muncul dalam kamar . Dengan wajah gembira ia berkata, "Ojii-chan...Ichi-niisan pulang bersama Rukia-nee!" selesai berbicara Yuzu menghilang kembali.

"Hm...orang yang baru saja dibicarakan kembali," kata Isshin sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, "Baiklah Toushiro, aku pergi menyambut putraku yang idiot itu dulu ya!" dengan itu Isshin keluar dalam kamar dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Dalam kepalanya Hitsugaya berfikir mempunyai keluarga yang harmonis itu menyenangkan. Dia berfikir seperti itu bukan berarti ia tidak senang tinggal bersama Juushiro dan istrinya, Retsu. Ia berfikir andai saja keluarga aslinya seperti itu pasti menyenangkan.

~H~

Beberapa menit kemudian Hitsugaya mendengar suara langkah kaki tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya. Tak lama, ia mendengar pintunya di buka dengan kasar. Lalu dari balik pintu nampaklah seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna jingga dan mata coklat.

"Ichigo..." kata Hitsugaya dengan mata terbelalak melihat pemuda itu.

"Toushiro..." kata Ichigo dengan nada gembira. Lalu Ichigo mendekati Hitsugaya dan mengelus-elus atau yang lebih tepat jika disebut mengacak-acak rambut Hitsugaya. "Uh'huh..." keluh Hitsugaya merasa luka dikepalanya terasa sakit.

"Owh...maaf!" kata Ichigo sambil nyengir, "aku terlalu senang bisa bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama."

"Ya...aku pun senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Ichigo!" jawab Hitsugaya sambil nyengir.

"ICHIiiiGggOoo..." teriak seorang gadis. Lalu sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul dan menendang Ichigo hingga terlempar ke sisi lain ruangan. Seorang gadis berambut hitam dan mata violet berdiri di samping Ichigo dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. Terlihat dari wajah cantiknya kalau gadis itu sedang amat sangat kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pendek? Sakit tau!" teriak Ichigo kesal kepada gadis itu. Dalam hati Hitsugaya merasa pernah melihat gadis itu di suatu tempat.

Gadis itu tak menghiraukan omelan Ichigo dan menatap Hitsugaya. Sambil tersenyum manis lalu gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya, "Hai...aku Kuchiki Rukia, salam kenal Hitsugaya-san."

"Salam kenal juga Kuchiki-san," jawab Hitsugaya sopan sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Dalam hati ia mengerti kenapa ia merasa pernah melihat gadis itu. Rupanya ia keturunan bangsawan Kuchiki yang amat sangat terkenal di Jepang.

"Loh? Kau mengenal Toushiro, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo bingung dari mana Rukia mengetahui nama Hitsugaya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, bodoh! Dia kan terkenal!" kata Rukia sambil menjitak kepala Ichigo. Hitsugaya sweat drop melihat hal itu. Dia tidak menyangka bangsawan seperti Rukia bisa memiliki sifat segalak itu.

~H~

"Hei Toushiro, apa kau mau menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi setelah kau pindah dari kota Karakura," Tanya Ichigo selesai makan malam.

"Setelah aku pindah dari Karakura masih seperti sebelumnya," kata Hitsugaya sambil menghela nafasnya, "tapi ketika pindah ke kota Kyoto 4 tahun yang lalu dan bertemu Ukitake Juushiro kehidupaku menjadi lebih baik."

"Ya...aku sudah dengar itu. Katanya kau diadopsi olehnya kan?" kata Ichigo menyimak cerita Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia wali kelasku waktu kelas 1 SMA," jelasnya.

Ichigo terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Hitsugaya, "Hah? Kelas 1 SMA? Umurmu sekarang sama seperti Karin dan Yuzu kan? Itu 4 tahun yang lalu berarti saat itu kau..."

"12 tahun, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan wajah datar.

"Gezzz...Toushiro. Otak seperti apa yang kau miliki..." kata Ichigo dengan wajah kagum.

"Hah biasa saja kok...Ukitake-san adalah keponakan dari Yamamoto Genryusai, pemilik modeling agency tempatku bekerja sekarang ini. Ukitake-san lah yang memperkenalkanku padanya. Begitu melihatku, Yamamoto tertarik denganku dan mengajakku bergabung dengan perusahaannya." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Owh iya, aku ingat waktu kecil suaramu bagus sekali. Kau pernah ingin menjadi penyanyi kan? Tetapi sekarang kau malah menjadi model," kata Ichigo mengingat-ingat.

"Sampai sekarangpun aku masih ingin menjadi penyanyi," kata Hitsugaya sambil menghela nafas, "aku ingin mempunyai sebuah band dengan aku sebagai vokalisnya. Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menemukan orang-orang yang memiliki impian yang sama sepertiku."

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukan mereka," kata Ichigo memberi semangat Hitsugaya.

"Semoga saja..."

* * *

Nya~ ternyata chappy ini juga belum ngungkapin apa janji Hitsugaya sama Karin...

Maaf ya kalau chappy ini HitsuxKarin kurang berrasa... chappy ini kusanagi pengen lebih memfokuskan kemasa lalu Hitsugaya dulu demi memperlancar jalannya cerita...

Semoga reader ga marah...he he he...XD

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: BLEACH memang punya Tite Kubo tapi Snow Flake In Summer punya Kusanagi...XD

* * *

**Snow Flake In Summer**

Chapter: 3

3 hari kemudian...

"Uh'uh...Toushiro..." Karin membuka pintu kamar Toushiro. Ia membawa sebuah buku ditangannya.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Toushiro sambil meletakan buku yang sedang dibacanya di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Bisa minta tolong bantu aku mengerjakan ini?" tanya Karin dengan wajah merona sambil menunjukan buku yang dipegangnya. Di cover buku itu tertulis 'Buku Tugas Matematika'.

"Uh...Matematika lagi ya?" kata Toushiro sambil menghela nafas.

Semenjak Ichigo bercerita pada Karin kalau diri Hitsugaya lulus SMA 2 tahun lebih awal darinya. Karin dan Yuzu selalu bertanya tentang tugas yang tidak mereka mengerti kepada Hitsugaya.

"Apa boleh buat aku sama sekali tidak mengerti matematika," kata Karin sambil menggembungkan pipinya, "Kalau kau tidak mau bantu juga tidak apa-apa kok." Lalu ia pun membalikan badannya hendak meninggalkan kamar Hitsugaya.

"Hey tunggu! Aku mau kok membantumu," kata Hitsugaya panik. Sebenarnya dia sangat senang bisa membantu Karin mengerjakan PRnya. Dengan begitu dia punya banyak waktu untuk berduaan saja dengan Karin.

"Sungguh..." tanya Karin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lalu dia menggambil kursi dan duduk disebelah kasur tempat Hitsugaya duduk. Walaupun luka-luka Hitsugaya sudah mulai membaik, Isshin melarangnya untuk banyak bergerak agar proses penyembuhanya tidak tergangu.

Karin memberikan buku tugasnya kepada Hitsugaya dan menunjukan soal yang dia anggap paling sulit. Lalu Hitsugaya menjelaskan cara menyelesaikan soal itu dengan tekun dan sabar. Tak lebih dari 15 menit semua tugas Karin pun selesai. Dengan mata berbinar-binar Karin menatap halaman buku tugasnya yang sekarang sudah penuh dengan jawaban. Melihat wajah Karin Hitsugaya tertawa kecil. "Kalau melihatmu seperti ini aku jadi teringat masa lalu saat kita mengerjakan PR bersama-sama," kata Hitsugaya sambil terus menatap wajah Karin.

Karin lalu menutup bukunya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, "Maaf aku tidak mengingatnya, Toushiro," Kata Karin sambil menatap mata emerald Toushiro, "tapi, mau kah kau menceritakannya padaku tentang masa lalu kita? Siapa tau aku bisa mengingatnya lagi."

Hitsugaya menutup matanya, tampaknya dia mulai mengumpulkan memorinya saat dia tinggal di kota Karakura dan saat ia berteman dengan Karin dulu, "Saat aku tinggal di kota ini kau adalah teman pertama yang aku miliki," kata Hitsugaya sambil membuka matanya kembali dan menatap Karin. "Aku tidak memiliki teman, anak-anak lain selalu menjauhi dan mengejekku karena warna mata dan rambut yang kumiliki," kata Hitsugaya dengan wajah sedikit sedih.

"Eh? Mereka melakukan itu kepadamu? Pada hal sekarang orang-orang menyukaimu karena penampilanmu." Kata Karin dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Dulu berbeda dengan sekarang. Dulu, mereka menganggap warna rambut dan mataku yang tak lazim ini aneh. Aku juga merasa malu dengan penampilanku apa lagi saat aku berada di dekat keluargaku yang semuanya berambut hitam," kata Hitsugaya sambil menarik kakinya ke dadanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Aku ingat saat anak laki-laki di kelas kita mengerjaiku, lalu kau datang menolongku dan menghajar semua anak laki-laki itu hingga mereka menangis," kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat tidak sedih seperti sebelumnya. "Sejak itu kita berteman. Kau tidak memperdulikan bagaimana tampak luarku, kau selalu mengajakku bermain dan memperhatikanku,"

Mendengar kata-kata Hitsugaya wajah Karin pun merona. Dia tidak tahu kalau mereka dulu sedekat itu.

"Aku juga ingat saat aku, kau, Ichigo, ishida, sado dan Orihime bermain di hutan dekat taman. Karena terlalu asik bermain kita jadi hingga saat kita sadar hari sudah gelap dan tidak tahu jalan pulang," sekarang Hitsugaya mulai menyengir, "akhirnya kita semalaman di hutan. Begitu pagi tiba, ternyata kita sudah berada di tepi hutan. Begitu ayahmu dan yang lainnya menemukan kita, mereka semua memarahi kita."

"Begitu sampai di rumah aku...aku..." Hitsugaya berhenti bercerita. Tiba-tiba matanya membesar seakan-akan teringat sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Nafasnya menjadi tak beraturan dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahinya. Hitsugaya memeluk lututnya ke dadanya dengan sangat erat seakan-akan ia sedang melindunginya sendiri.

Melihat hal itu Karin lalu memeluk Hitsugaya dan mengusap-usap punggunnya, "sudah-sudah...kau tidak apa-apa sekarang..." kata Karin mencoba menenangkan Hitsugaya.

Begitu Karin merasa Hitsugaya sudah sedikit tenang, ia melepaskan pelukkannya dan berkata dengan nada menyesal, "Maaf sudah membuatmu mengingat hal buruk."

Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Karin, "Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu kepadaku."

"Uh'uh...Ichi-nii bisa ingat kepadamu, kenapa Yuzu tidak ingat padamu ya?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Itu karena Yuzu dulu pemalu dan jarang bermain. Biasanya dia hanya bermain dengan anak-anak perempuan kan?" jelas Hitsugaya.

"Owh iya...katanya kau kembali ke kota ini untuk menepati janji padaku. Memangnya apa janjimu hingga kau datang jauh-jauh mencariku?" tanya Karin.

Mendengar pertanyaan Karin wajah Hitugaya pun merona, "Uh'uh...aku ingin kau mengingatnya sendiri." Jawab Hitsugaya sambil mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan menolehkannya ke arah lain.

~H~

"Ichi-nii..." pangil Karin kepada kakaknya ketika melihatnya duduk sambil menonton TV. Sekarang ini, Ichigo sedang menikmati liburannya. Setelah mengantar Rukia ke rumah pamannya di kota sebelah kota Karakura. Ichigo pulang ke rumahnya sendiri dan menghabiskan liburannya.

Lalu, dengan malas Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya dari TV, "Hm? Ada apa Karin?" tanyanya kepada adiknya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sedikit padamu tentang Toushiro," kata Karin sambil duduk di sebelah Ichigo.

"Ada apa? tiba-tiba kau ingin bertanya tentang Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Uh...sebenarnya tadi Toushiro bercerita saat ia tinggal di kota ini. Tiba-tiba di tengah cerita ia terhenti dan tampak seperti ketakutan. Apa kau tahu sesuatu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu Ichi-nii?" tanya Karin sambil menatap wajah kakaknya.

Ichigo lalu menghela nafas dan mengaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, "Mungkin ini bukan kisah yang enak untuk didengar. Tetapi kalau kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya akan aku ceritakan sedikit. Waktu Toushiro kecil, keluarganya yang sebenarnya tidak menyukainya." Kata Ichigo sambil menatap Karin.

"Tidak menyukainya? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan warna rambut Toushiro yang berbeda dengan warna rambut keluarganya yang lain?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Owh...dia sudah menceritakannya padamu? Ya...itu ada hubungannya dengan warna rambut Toushiro." Kata Ichigo dengan wajah serius. "waktu ia menceritakan ini kepadaku, ibu, dan ayah, kami sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi dia menceritakannya kepada kami berarti dia sangat percaya kepada kami. Sebenarnya...Hitsugaya memiliki ayah yang berbeda dengan kakak-kakaknya yang lain."

Mendengar kata-kata Ichigo mata Karin terbelalak, "Maksudmu?"

"Walau ibu mereka sama tapi ayah mereka berbeda. Toushiro lahir dari orang yang memperkosa ibunya. Waktu ibunya mengandung Toushiro, ibunya tidak tahu kalau ia mengandung anak dari orang yang memperkosanya. Sampai Toushiro lahir dan mereka melihat Toushiro memiliki warna rambut sama seperti orang yang memperkosa ibunya." Kata Ichigo dengan wajah serius.

"Karena melahirkan Toushiro, tubuh ibu Hitsugaya menjadi lemah. Demi merawat ibunya keluarganya mengeluarkan dana yang sangat besar hingga hidup mereka berubah 180 derajat. Ayah juga saudara-saudaranya yang lain menyalahkan Toushiro dengan kehidupan mereka yang berubah drastis. Oleh karena itu lah mereka membenci Toushiro dan selalu menyiksanya." Ichigo menutup ceritanya.

Mendengar kisah hidup Toushiro yang berbeda dengan kehidupanya yang sekarang ini membuat Karin terdiam. Dia tak menyangka Toushiro pernah tumbuh di keluarga seperti itu.

"Tapi syukurlah, sekarang hidupnya sudah menjadi jauh lebih baik. Hidupnya sekarang sudah tenang dan bahagia," kata Ichigo sambil menepuk pundak adiknya.

"Ya...kau benar Ichi-nii..." kata Karin lega.

~H~

"Hei Toushiro...apa kau tidak merasa bosan berada dalam kamar ini terus?" tanya Karin kepada Toushiro yang sedang asyik membaca majalah yang karin pinjamkannya kepadanya. Berbeda bengan novel yang Yuzu pinjamkan sebelumnya, majalah milik Karin berisi tentang sepak bola yang lebih Hitsugaya sukai.

"Uh'uh...sebenarnya aku bosan, tapi Isshin-san melarangku terlalu banyak bergerak," jawab Hitsugaya sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah yang dipegangnya kepada Karin.

"Ah...kau terlalu menuruti Oya-jii, bagaimana kalau kita keluar sebentar? Aku tahu tempat yang sangat bagus di kota ini," ajak Karin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Hitsugaya sambil menutup majalah yang dipegangnya. Lalu Hitsugaya turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati Karin yang berada di depan pintu.

Karin memperhatikan Hitsugaya, dia mengenakan kaos putih polos dan jeans hitam, "Ah...tunggu disini sebentar," kata Karin. Lalu ia berlari ke lantai atas. Tak lama kemudian dia turun dengan membawa jaket berwarna hitam bertudung. Karin memberikan jaket itu kepada Hitsugaya dan menyuruhnya memakainya, "Itu jaket milik Ichi-nii. Pakaila! Kalau kau keluar hanya memakai kaos tipis seperti itu kau akan masuk angin."

Hitsugaya mengambil jaket itu dari tangan Karin lalu memakainya, "Terima kasih," kata Hitugaya sambil tersenyum kepada Karin.

Melihat senyum Hitsugaya, wajah Karin pun menjadi merona. Lalu ia membalikan badannya dan berharap Hitsugaya tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah, "Baiklah ayo kita pergi."

~H~

Hitsugaya dan Karin berada di sebuah bukit di kota Karakura. Dari tempat itu mereka bisa melihat langit sore yang berwarna jingga. Lalu Karin duduk di besi pembatas jalan begitu pula Hitsugaya.

"Bagaimana? Ini tempat yang bagus kan?" tanya Karin sambil menatap langit senja.

Lalu Hitsugaya pun tertawa kecil. Mendengar itu, Karin menolehkan kepalanya kepada Hitsugaya, "Kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Karin sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak...hanya saja, rupanya kau masih mengingat tempat ini," kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Karin bertambah bingung.

"Ketika aku merasa sedih atau marah, aku selalu datang ke tempat ini dan menatap langit, dan kau selalu datang menemuiku di sini," jawab Hitsugaya sambil menatap langit. Rambutnya yang putih tampak berwarna jingga seperti Ichigo. Dan matanya yang emerald tampak berkilauan mematulkan cahaya senja, "Ini adalah tempat favoritku di kota ini," kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum lembut. Melihat senyum Hitsugaya, Karin menjadi merona.

Tiba-tiba Karin mendengar Hitsugaya menyanyi.

Mendengar Hitsugaya menyanyi, Karin teringat sesuatu. Saat ia kecil ia pernah duduk di tempat itu bersama seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 7-10. Anak itu menyanyikan lagu yang sama dengan yang Hitsugaya nyanyikan sekarang ini. Anak itu memiliki rambut seputih salju dan mata berwarna emerald yang sangat indah. Karin pun menyadari kalau anak itu adalah Hitsugaya waktu kecil.

Lalu dalam ingatan Karin terbesit lagi sebuah ingatan ditempat yang sama. Ia mengingat mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dan Hitsugaya kecil, di tempat itu saat senja. Dia mengingat memandang wajah Hitsugaya kecil yang tersenyum bagai malaikat kecil. Rambutnya yang seputih salju terlihat berwarna jingga dan mata emeraldnya terlihat berkilauaan karena cahaya senja. Mereka membuat janji, dengan wajah merona Hitsugaya berkata, "Kalau aku sudah dewasa dan sukses, aku akan kembali lagi ke kota ini untuk mencarimu. Lalu saat itu mau kah kau menikah denganku, Karin?"

Lalu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya Karin kecil menjawab, "Tentu saja Shiro-chan."

Dengan wajah semerah tomat lalu Hitsugaya berkata lagi, "Baiklah ini janji kita...jangan ada yang tidak menepati janji ya!"

"Ya!" jawab Karin kecil. Lalu merekapun menyanyikan lagu berjanji. Dan melepaskan kelingking mereka sambil tertawa lebar.

Mengingat hal itu wajah Karin merona sangat merah. Dia tidak mengira dia pernah membuat janji seperti itu kepada Hitsugaya dan sekarang Hitsugaya datang kembali ke kota ini demi memenuhi janjinya pada dirinya.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menatap wajah Karin yang memerah dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak...aku...aku..." Karin mulai panik melihat Hitsugaya menatapnya. Lalu akhirnya ia pun mengatakannya, "aku rasa...aku ingat janji yang pernah kita buat di tempat ini."

* * *

Yay..akhirnya Karin bisa inget juga dengan janji yang ia buat dengan Hitsugaya. Bagaimana hubungan mereka setelah ini?

Baca kelanjutannya di chappy mendatang...XD

Owh...iya ini baru sebagian kecil masalah dalam ceria ini loh...

Masih ada masalah-masalah lainnya yang lebih complex menanti dalam cerita ini...

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya om Tite Kubo. Kalau BLEACH punya kusa, pair Hitsugaya pasti Karin.

* * *

**Snow Flake In Summer**

Chapter: 4

Hitsugaya dan Karin duduk berhadapan di ruang keluarga. Tapi tak seorang pun dari mereka yang mengeluakan suara. Mereka duduk saling buang muka. Mereka tidak berani menatap wajah orang di hadapan mereka karena terlalu malu. Dan, mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan dan harus mereka katakan kepada orang dihadapan mereka.

Ichigo yang kebetulan masuk ke ruangan itu merasakan keanehan antara Hitsugaya dan Karin. Lalu ia pun mencoba memperbaik suasana yang tidak mengenakan itu, "Uh'uh... Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Ichigo kepada Hitsugaya dan Karin.

Lalu dengan panik dan spontan, Hitsugaya dan Karin mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Ichigo, "Kami tidak ada apa-apa! Sungguh!" jawab mereka serempak.

Ichigo sweat drop melihat kekompakkan mereka, "Owh begitu ya..." kata Ichigo dengan nada setengah tidak yakin.

Kemudian, Hitsugaya dan Karin saling berpandangan. Tetapi kemudian mereka saling membuang muka dengan wajah merona. Melihat hal itu, Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya curiga, 'kalau begini sih tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka,' kata Ichigo dalam hati sambil terus menatap sepasang remaja di hadapannya dengan wajah curiga, "Apa benar tidak ada apa-apa antara kalian berdua?" tanyanya Ichigo lagi dengan nada penuh curiga.

Kedua remaja dihadapannya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan panik, wajah mereka masih merona sangat merah. Melihat hal itu, kecurigaan Ichigo bertambah, 'Menarik...' kata Ichigo dalam hati. Dia menyengir licik, 'kelihatanya akan menarik kalau aku menggoda mereka sedikit lagi.'

Tetapi, belum sempat Ichigo menggoda kedua remaja di hadapannya, Isshin muncul dalam ruangan itu lalu melompat untuk memeluk Hitsugaya dan Karin. Dengan refleks, Karin menendang wajah ayahnya hingga terlempar ke sisi lain ruangan, "Oya-jii... jangan menyerang dengan tiba-tiba!" teriak Karin kesal.

Isshin lalu berlari dan menangis di depan poster ukuran jumbo seorang wanita dengan rambut strawberry blond yang sangat cantik. Wanita itu adalah Kurosaki Masaki, wanita yang sangat cantik dan lembut. Tapi entah kenapa ia mau menikah dengan orang seidiot Isshin, "Hua... Masaki, putri kita sudah dewasa, dan tidak peduli lagi denganku," tangis Isshin sambil memeluk poster Masaki, "sebentar lagi Karin akan menikah dengan pria pilihan hatinya."

Ichigo, Hitsugaya dan Karin yang mendengar hal itu lalu terbelalak, "Apa maskudmu Oya-jii?" teriak Karin dan Ichigo bersamaan. Wajah Hitsugaya dan Karin sekarang merona merah padam.

"Kau sudah ingat janji yang kau buat dengan Hitsugaya-kun kan?" tanya Isshin kepada Karin sambil mengelap hingusnya.

Ichigo yang mendengar pertanyaan itu lalu mendekati adiknya yang sekarang sedang terbelalak sambil menunjuk-nujuk ayahnya, mulutnya mangap-mangap seakan-akan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi tak satu pun huruf atau kata keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Hitsugaya sendiri duduk diujung sofa sambil menutup kepala dan telinganya dengan bantal, "Karin janji apa yang kau buat dengan Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada mengintrogasi. Karin tak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo karena terlalu terkejut ayahnya mengetahui kalau dirinya pernah membuat janji dirinya dengan Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro-kun berjanji akan kembali lagi ke kota ini untuk mencari Karin ketika ia sudah dewasa dan sukses," jawab Isshin mewakili putrinya yang pikirannya dan kesadarannya masih di alam lain, "Lalu mereka berjanji untuk menikah."

Detik kemudian, terdengar sebuah teriakan mengetarkan rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

"APA KATAMU...?" teriak Ichigo terkejut. Lalu Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya dan Karin yang wajahnya amat sangat merah dengan mata terbelalak, "benarkah itu?" tanya Ichigo kepada mereka berdua. Tetapi tak satu pun dari mereka menjawab.

Yuzu yang mendengar teriakkan Ichigo, muncul di ruangan itu, "Uh? Ada apa Onii-chan?" tanya Yuzu bingung.

"Tak salah lagi. Waktu Toushiro-kun masih tingal di kota ini, ia pernah datang kepadaku melamar Karin. Karin mengancamku jika aku tidak menrestui mereka. Karena ku kira itu hanya candaan anak kecil, akhirnya aku menyetujui mereka. Tak ku sangka sekarang Toushiro-kun kembali lagi untuk menepati janjinya," jawab Isshin. Lalu kemudian dia melanjutkan menangis di depan poster istrinya sambil menggumamkan, "Masaki! Putra kita bertambah satu."

"Karin kau..." Ichigo tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dalam hatinya ada perasaan senang, marah, kesal, bingung, ingin menangis yang bercampur jadi satu. Jadilah ia hanya menujuk-nunjuk Hitsugaya dan Karin sambil mangap-mangap.

Sementara Yuzu menatap Hitsugaya dan Karin dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu memeluk kembarannya, "Aku tak menyangka hari saat kembaranku diambil orang lain akan datang secepat ini," kata Yuzu sambil menangis bahagia.

Karin yang sudah kembali kealam sadarnya, dengan wajah merona berkata atau lebih tepat berbisik pada kembaranya, "Aku dan Toushiro tidak akan menikah sekarang."

"Eh? Tidak sekarang?" tanya Yuzu dengan nada setengah kecewa.

Karin menatap mata Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya kemudian mengangguk mengerti maksud Karin, "Sementara ini kami hanya akan bertunangan sampai Karin lulus SMA," kata Hitsugaya dengan wajah yang masih merah sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Yuzu mengangguk mengerti dan memeluk Karin lagi. Dan Isshin yang tadi menangis entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Hitsugaya lalu memeluknya sambil menangis, "HWA...putraku Toushiro..."

~H~

"Karin... boleh aku memberitahu anak-anak yang lain kalau kau bertunangan dengan Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Yuzu kepada Karin ketika mereka berada dalam kamar mereka.

"Uh...lebih baik jangan Yuzu!" jawab Karin sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya yang akan menganggap hal itu bohong. Mana munkin teman-temannya percaya seorang gadis seperti Kurosaki Karin yang tomboy dan kasar bisa bertunangan dengan model terkenal seperti Hitsugaya Toushirou .

"Benar juga... bisa gawat kalau mereka tahu dan iri kepada Karin-chan. Bisa-bisa mereka menjauhi Karin-chan..." kata Yuzu dengan nada khawatir. Karin sweat drop mendengar kekhawatiran kembarannya yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

~H~

Sementara itu di kamar Hitsugaya...

Hitsugaya duduk berhadapan dengan Ichigo yang pasang tampang seorang detektif sedang mengintrogasi seorang tersangka pembunuhan, "Toushiro, aku sudah lama mengenalmu dan bahkan menganggapmu adikku sendiri," kata Ichigo dengan wajah serius, "aku tidak bermaksud berprasangka buruk kepadamu. Tapi, aku ingin tahu alasanmu mau bertunangan dengan Karin. Seorang model sepertimu bisa saja mendapatkan gadis lain yang jauh lebih cantik dan baik dari pada gadis kasar dan egois seperti Karin kan?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada mengintrogasi.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. Kemudian dia membuka matanya kembali dan menatap mata Ichigo langsung. Dengan wajah serius lalu ia menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, "Apa yang kau katakan memang benar Ichigo," jawab Hitsugaya dengan nada serius, "aku bisa saja mendapatkan gadis yang jauh lebih cantik dengan penampilanku yang seperti ini. Tapi, aku tidak mau menikahi seseorang yang hanya mencintai tampak luarku saja. Aku ingin menikah dengan gadis yang bisa mencintaiku secara keseluruhan. Dan Karin adalah satu-satunya gadis yang perduli dan mencintaiku tanpa melihat penampilan luarku."

Dalam kepalanya Hitsugaya teringat saat ia kecil. Saat semua orang di sekitarnya menjauhinya karena tampak luarnya, Karin hanya satu-satunya orang yang mau mendekatinya dan mengajaknya bermain tanpa melihat tampak luarnya. Hitsugaya juga ingat saat Karin mengatakan menyukainya di depan semua teman-temannya waktu mereka sedang mengejek warna rambut dan matanya yang tak biasa.

"Aku sangat mencintainya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Bagiku Karin adalah gadis yang memiliki semua yang aku impikan, aku tidak pernah menyukai gadis lain selain Karin." Kata Hitsugaya dengan wajah serius. Ichigo bisa melihat hanya ada Karin dalam matanya. Matanya yang emerald begitu penuh dengan cinta dan rasa sayang yang sangat besar kepada Karin.

Melihat hal itu lalu hati Ichigo menjadi tenang. Pemuda yang berada di hadapannya benar-benar tulus mencintai Karin. Walaupun Ichigo sudah tahu jawaban Hitsugaya. Untuk lebih meyakinkannya Ichigo pun bertanya, "Apa kah kau mau berjanji padaku untuk tidak pernah menyakiti Karin, Toushiro?"

"Ya... tentu saja," jawab Hitsugaya dengan penuh kepastian, "aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya dan melidunginnya segenap jiwaku."

~H~

5 hari berlalu dengan cepat.

Selama itu ingatan Karin tentang Hitsugaya perlahan kembali. Setelah itu Karin yakin kalau dirinya memang menyayangi Hitsugaya sejak ia kecil dan bertambah menyayangi Hitsugaya.

Setelah 9 hari tinggal di rumah Kurosaki, keadaan Hitsugaya jauh lebih baik. Walaupun belum benar-benar sembuh, Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Kyoto untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya sebagai model.

Sebelum ia pergi, Hitsugaya memberikan sebuah cincin silver dengan permata berwarna emerald kepada Karin sebagai tanda mereka bertunangan. Hitsugaya juga memakai cincin yang sama dengan milik karin di jari manis kirinya.

Walau belum lama Hitsugaya kembali ke Kyoto, Karin sangat merindukannya. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera lulus SMA untuk bisa terus bersama Hitsugaya. "AKH...ini membosankan," teriak Karin frustasi. Ichigo sudah kembali ke Tokyo karena liburannya sudah selesai dan Hitsugaya sudah kembali ke Kyoto. Karin merasa sangat bosan tanpa mereka berdua.

"Ada apa Karin-chan?" tanya Yuzu yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sekarang ini mereka sedang duduk di bawah pohon di taman sekolah bersama beberapa teman sekelas mereka mereka untuk makan siang.

"Aku bosan Ichi-nii dan Hi...uh...Shiro-chan sudah kembali," kata Karin dengan wajah bosan.

"Kalau kau bosan, pulang nanti kita bisa pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan atau bioskop dulu Karin," kata salah satu teman mereka yang memiliki rambut coklat bergelombang, Ami. Dia hampir sama femininnya dengan Yuzu.

"Ide yang bagus," kata Karin sambil menjentikkan jarinya,"tapi aku tidak mau nonton film yang romantis ya!"

"Uh'uh...pada hal aku ingin sekali menonton film romance yang sekarang ini sedang banyak di bicarakan anak-anak perempuan di kelas kita," kata Yuzu sambil melembungkan pipinya.

"Uh'uh...Yuzu, kau tahu kan aku paling anti dengan film romance. Aku dengar sekarang bioskop juga sedang memutar film Half Blood Vampire, katanya film itu sangat seru." Kata Karin dengan bersemangat.

"Baiklah apa boleh buat," kata Yuzu sambil menghela nafasnya. Melihat Karin berubah menjadi semangat seperi itu akhirnya Yuzu menggalah. Baginya kebahagiaan kembarannya lebih penting.

"Terima kasih Yuzu!" kata Karin sambil memeluk Yuzu.

Lalu tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan lain berambut hitam pendek dan berkaca mata datang sambil membawa sebuah majalah.

"Hei...teman-teman coba lihat ini," kata anak perempuan itu sambil menunjukan halaman sebuah majalah kepada mereka. Lalu anak-anak yang lain pun datang mendekatinya. Sedangkan Karin yang tidak tertarik dengan isi majalah itu hanya duduk bersandar pada batang pohon sambil menghabiskan bekalnya.

"Wah...aku tak menyangka kalau Hitsugaya Toushiro sudah bertunangan," kata Ami.

"Iya... gadis yang menjadi tunangannya sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan pria setampan Hitsugaya-sama," kata anak perempuan yang membawa majalah itu, Ayako.

Lalu anak perempuan yang lain manggut-manggut membetulkan perkataan Ayako termasuk Yuzu. Sementara itu Karin yang sedang makan, hampir saja tersedak mendengar perkataan teman-temannya.

"Ah... aku iri sekali dengan gadis itu," kata Ami sambil memeluk majalah Ayako di dadanya, "andai saja gadis itu adalah diriku..."

"Ah... itu tidak mungkin Ami," kata teman Karin yang lain, Kaori. "Gadis yang menjadi tunangan Hitsugaya-sama pasti sangat cantik dan lembut."

"Aku jadi ingin meliha tunangan Hitsugaya-sama," kata Ami lagi.

Mendengar hal itu lalu Yuzu melirik pada Karin. Sementara itu Karin meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya kepada Yuzu agar tidak mengatakan kepada teman-temannya bahwa gadis yang mereka sebut-sebut dari tadi adalah Karin.

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi. Lalu mereka bergegas membereskan sisa-sisa makan siang mereka dan berlari menuju kelas.

~H~

Pelajaran terakhir hari itu adalah Matematika yang dibenci Karin. Begitu bel tanda pelajaran berakhir, Karin langsung melompat senang dari tempat duduknya. Dia tidak peduli kalau guru Matematikanya masih dalam kelas memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Begitu guru Matematika mereka keluar kelas, barulah para siswa membubarkan diri dari dalam kelas.

"Karin, Yuzu... ayo kita pergi," ajak Ami kepada Yuzu dan Karin yang sedang sibuk memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya.

"Baiklah... ayo kita pergi," jawab Karin dengan penuh semangat.

Ketika mereka berada tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, Karin, Yuzu dan Ami mendengar beberapa siswi berbisik-bisik sambil melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Pria itu tampan ya..." bisik salah satu siswi tadi kepada temannya. Karena tidak tertarik, Karin tidak menghiraukan gadis itu sampai seorang siswi yang lain mejawab, "Iya, pria itu mirip Hitsugaya Toushiro ya?"

Mendengar nama Hitsugaya disebut-sebut, mata Karin terbelalak, 'Jangan-jangan...' dalam hati Karin khawatir jangan-jangan pria yang para siswi itu meksud benar-benar Hitsugaya.

Karin hampir saja menjerit histeris melihat seorang pria berjaket hitam bersandar di depan mobil hitam mewahnya sambil mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di handphonenya. Walaupun pria itu menggunakan topi untuk menutupi rambut putihnya, Karin bisa melihat dengan jelas mata emerald pria itu, 'Toushiro! Kenapa ia ada disini?' tanya Karin dalam hati.

* * *

Hay... hay... =3

Akhirnya chappy 5 selesai juga! XD

Akhir-akhir ini kusa tambah sibuk, jadi gomen kalau updatenya jadi tambah lama!

Jujur... kusa lagi seneng banget nulis cerita ini!

Karena menurut kusa cerita ini akan menjadi cerita yang cukup menarik kalau kusa sukses menyampaikan isi cerita ini dengan baik...XD

Buat reader yang baca fic kusa yang lain

Tenang aja, Kusa ga akan melupakan fic-fic kusa yang lain...

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kan udah kusa bilanging dari chappy-chappy sebelumnya, BLEACH punya Tite Kubo...

* * *

**Snow Flake In Summer**

Di depan gerbang sekolahnya, Karin hampir saja menjerit histeris ketika melihat seorang pria berjaket hitam bersandar di depan mobil hitam mewahnya sambil mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di handphonenya. Walaupun pria itu menggunakan topi untuk menutupi rambut putihnya, Karin bisa melihat dengan jelas mata emerald pria itu, 'Toushiro! Kenapa ia ada disini?' tanya Karin dalam hati.

Chapter: 5

Tak lama kemudian handphone Karin bergetar. Lalu Karin mengambil handphonenya dari dalam sakunya dan melihat ada satu pesan masuk dari Hitsugaya.

_Aku menunggumu di depan gerbang sekolahmu._

_From: your dear fiance _

Membaca pesan Hitsugaya, wajah Karin merona. Tetapi kemudian ia sadar gawat kalau ada teman-temannya yang melihat Hitsugaya, "Maaf Yuzu, Ami... kalian pergi kebioskopnya berdua saja ya! Aku ada urusan mendadak," kata Karin sambil berlari meninggalkan Yuzu dan Ami yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Karin berlari kearah Hitsugaya yang sedang memasukan handphonenya kedalam saku jaketnya. Kelihatannya dia masih belum menyadari kalau Karin berlari kearahnya. Sampai, Karin memanggil nama kecilnya, "Shiro-chan...!" panggil Karin.

Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat sumber suara itu berasal dan melihat Karin berlari kearahnya. Walau baru seminggu Hitsugaya tidak bertemu dengan Karin, Hitsugaya sudah sangat merindukan Karin. Oleh karena itu dia sengaja menyempatkan diri datang jauh-jauh dari Kyoto ke kota Karakura hanya demi menemui Karin.

Hitsugaya merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Karin yang melompat kearahnya. Kelihatannya Karin pun sangat merindukan dirinya, "Toushiro...aku sangat merindukanmu," kata Karin dipelukan Hitsugaya. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Karin," jawab Hitsugaya sambil mengelus-elus rambut hitam Karin. Tatapan matanya menjadi sangat lembut.

Sementara itu, yuzu dan Ami yang melihat hal itu mengeluarkan suara, "Aw~"

"Yuzu...siapa pemuda itu?" tanya Ami kepada Yuzu. Dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang ini, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Hitsugaya dengan jelas.

"Uh'uh...sebenarnya, dia tunangan Karin," jawab Yuzu ragu-ragu.

"APA? Tunangan Karin?" teriak Ami kaget. Lalu orang-orang di sekitar mereka melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Uh...ya, begitulah..."

"Aku tidak menyangka gadis setomboy Karin memiliki tunangan." Kata Ami sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

~H~

Karin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengangat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Hitsugaya. Wajahnya telihat sangat senang. Di bibir tipisnya terhias senyum tipis yang bisa membuat semua orang terpana melihatnya. Sorot matanya juga terlihat begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan sayang yang sangat besar. Melihat hal itu wajah Karin merona. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena hanya ada dirinya di mata Hitsugaya. Kemudian Karin sadar akan sesuatu dan menjitak Hitsugaya.

"Hey...untuk apa itu?" tanya Hitsugaya kesal sambil memegang kepalanya yang dijitak Karin.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sekolahku?" tanya Karin dengan nada yang tidak kalah kesal dengan Hitsugaya, "Kau kan bisa menungguku di rumahku?" tanya Karin lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "gawat kan kalau sampai ada orang yang mengenalimu," Karin melembungkan pipinya kesal.

Melihat wajah Karin yang melembung, membuat rasa kesal Hitsugaya hilang. Ia ingin tertawa karena sekarang ini pipi Karin mirip apel, melembung dan merah karena merona. Hitsugaya jadi ingin menggodanya, "Jadi nona Karin takut kalau yang mengenaliku itu gadis cantik dan merebutku darimu kan?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil nyengir.

Mendengar kata-kata Hitsugaya, Karin bertambah merona karena kesal. Lalu ia memukuli Hitsugaya sekeras mungkin, "Aku tidak..." belum selesai Karin berbicara, Hitsugaya menarik tangan Karin dan memeluknya lagi. Hitsuagaya tersenyum lalu mengelus-elus kepala Karin, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan tertarik dengan gadis lain karena aku hanya mencintaimu. Bagiku kau adalah gadis tercantik di dunia ini."

Karin tak bisa berkata apa-apa dipelukkan Hitsugaya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Mungkin Hitsugaya pun bisa merasakannya.

Hitsugaya melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap mata Karin "Aku datang ke sekolahmu karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu. Seminggu tidak melihatmu membuatku sangat rindu padamu."

Mendengar ucapan Hitsugaya membuat Karin bertambah merona. Lalu ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah. Tetapi Hitsugaya malah memegang dagu Karin dan menolehkan lagi wajah Karin hingga bertatap wajah lagi dengannya, "Kau ini lucu sekali, Karin." Kata Hitsugaya sambil menyengir.

Merasa puas sudah bisa menggoda Karin, Hitsugaya menggandeng tangan Karin lalu membuka pintu mobilnya, "Silahkan naik tuan putri, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat." Kata Hitsugaya sambil membungkukkan badannya seperti seorang butler yang menyambut kedatangan nonanya.

"Toushiro...hentikan menggodaku seperti itu..." kata Karin kesal. Lalu kemudian ia masuk kedalam mobil dan Hitsugaya menutup pintu untuknya.

~H~

"Toushiro..." panggil Karin. Sekarang ini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan.

"Hm?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Karin. Sudah berjam-jam mereka terus berjalan sejak dari sekolah Karin. Dan hari pun sudah mulai sore.

"Kyoto..." jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

"Apa? Kyoto?" teriak Karin kaget.

"Ha ha ha... sudah kuduga reaksimu akan seperti itu," kata Hitsugaya sambil nyengir-nyengir.

"Tapi aku belum pamit pada Oya-jii," kata Karin panik. Dia tidak mau Yuzu dan ayahnya khawatir dirinya tidak pulang.

"Untuk masalah itu, aku sudah minta izin pada Isshin-san untuk membawamu ke Kyoto," jawab Hitsugaya. Mendengar itu Karin merasa sedikit lega.

"Uh... lalu untuk apa kau membawaku ke Kyoto?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Itu karena Otou-sama dan Oka-sama ku ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Hitsugaya sambil melirik kearah Karin. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Karin waktu ia bilang ayah dan ibunya ingin bertemu dengannya.

Hitsugaya melihat Karin mata terbelalak dan jaw drop. Detik kemudian dia mendengar Karin berteriak panik, "Aaa... bagaimana ini? Aku masih memakai seragam sekolah. penampilanku juga sangat berantakan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dan bersikap bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja Karin," kata Hitsugaya mencoba menenangkan tunanganya, "Otou-sama dan Oka-sama tidak akan melihatmu dari penampilan luarmu. Mereka hanya ingin bertemu denganmu dan tidak peduli sekacau apa pun penampilanmu."

"Tapi kan...tapi kan..." dalam hati Karin ingin memberikan kesan yang baik kepada orang tua Hitsugaya.

"Kalau kau seperti itu, kau mirip sekali dengan Yuzu ya..." kata Hitsugaya sambil nyengir.

"Aku dan Yuzu memang kembar, memangnya salah kalau kami mirip?" kata Karin sambil menyikut pinggang Hitsugaya. Kelihatanya Hitsugaya sudah membuatnya kembali tenang.

~H~

Karin dan Hitsugaya berdiri di depan sebuah rumah bergaya moderen yang luas tetapi sederhana. Mata Karin terbelalak melihat rumah Hitsugaya ternyata begitu luas. Walaupun Karin tahu kalau Hitsugaya itu kaya karena seorang model, ia tidak mengira rumahnya akan seluas itu.

Karena hari sudah gelap, Karin tidak bisa melihat rumah itu dengan sangat jelas. Tetapi ia bisa melihat rumah itu begitu tertata rapih dan di tamannya tumbuhi beraneka macam jenis bunga. "Selamat datang tuan muda dan nona," sambut seorang maid.

"Isane, Otou-sama dan Oka-sama ada dimana?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada maid yang bernama Isane itu.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan," kata Isane sambil mengantar mereka menuju ruang makan.

Sekarang ini jantung Karin berdegup sangat keras. Ia merasa tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan orang tua angkat Hitsugaya. Karin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan mereka dan sikap seperti apa yang harus ia perlihatkan kepada mereka.

Melihat tunangannya sangat gugup, Hitsugaya menggandeng tangannya lalu berbisik kepadanya, "Karin, jangan gugup seperti itu. Yang kau butuh kau lakukan hanya bersikap seperti biasanya saja," Karin mengangguk, mengerti apa yang Hitsugaya katakan kepadanya. Ia kemudian mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Setelah ia merasa sedikit tenang lalu ia menatap Hitsugaya dan menyengir seperti biasanya. Hitsugaya pun tersenyum melihat tunangannya sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Ketika mereka hampir sampai di ruang makan, di depan pintu ruang makan, Karin melihat seorang butler dan maid berkelahi memperebutkan siapa yang akan membawa nampan berisi cake. "Sentaro...biar aku yang membawa cake ini untuk, Ukitake-sama," kata maid itu sambil menarik nampan berisi cake dari butler yang bernama Sentaro tadi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Kiyone! Biar aku saja yang membawa cake ini untuk Ukitake-sama," kata Sentaro sambil menarik-narik nampan itu dari maid yang bernama Kiyone.

Karin yang melihat hal itu, sweat drop. Kenapa mereka memperebutkan hal kecil seperti itu. "Seperti biasanya ya! sentaro, Kiyone," kata Hitsugaya sambil nyengir. Kelihatannya dia sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan itu.

"Aaa...selamat datang Toushiro-sama," sambut mereka berbarengan ketika menyadari kehadiran Hitsugaya.

"Sentaro, jangan mengikuti ucapanku!" kata Kiyone sambil mengirim death glare kepada sentaro.

"Kau yang mengikuti ucapanku, Kiyone!" kata sentaro sambil mengirim death glare kepada Kiyone. Maka terjadilah pertarungan death glare antara Kiyone dan Sentaro.

"Ano..." Isane mencoba melerai mereka berdua, "hari ini kita ada tamu. Kalian berdua tolong bersikap sopan sedikit."

"Aaa... maafkan kami," kata mereka menyesal.

Lalu kemudian Isane mengambil nampan berisi cake itu dan membawanya agar Sentaro dan Kiyone tidak bertengkar lagi. Tapi kelihatannya hal itu percuma karena mereka mulai mempertengkarkan sesuatu yang baru. "Silahkan tuan muda, nona... tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu anda berdua," kata Isane sambil membuka pintu doubel dihadapannya.

Lalu Karin pun menelan ludahnya dan mempersiapkan hatinya untuk bertemu dengan orang tua angkat hitsugaya, Ukitake Juushiro dan Ukitake Retsu.

* * *

Muah~ merenggangkan pinggang... akhirnya chappy 5 selesai diketik kebut semalam...=3

So gomen kalau banyak mistyponya... he he he...XD

Coz kusa ga pernah ngecek lagi apa yang udah kusa tulis. Apa yang kusa tulis itu lah yang kusa update.

Itu lah alasan kenapa fic kusa ga pernah ga mistypo...he he he...XD

Yapz...waktunya balez review...

*Riztichimaru*

Iya...karin ma hitsu mang best couple... (menurut kusa sih...XD)

Tadinya sih, kusa mau buat Karin sama Hitsu langsung nikah tapi ga jadi...he he he

Hitsu kembali lagi dari Kyoto pagi-pagi demi ketemu Karin...

*Karyn SchiffeR*

Nona...(=.=)...dirimu telat review mulu nih...

Lain kali kusa ga bakal update sebelum nona review...

So, buat para reader silahkan salahkan nona schiffer kalau kusa telad update ya...

Hag hag hag

*Astrella Kurosaki*

Jreng...jreng...ini sih kadar romantisnya kurang...XD

Duh ga sabar pengen nulis saat Karin comfort Hitsu pas dia ketemu lagi sama keluarga kandungnya (Ini bocorannya...XD)

Fu...fu...fu... cinta segitiga AizenxHinaxKira juga kayanya bakal seru nih...

Pst...ada GinxMatsu, UlqixHime, IchixRuki juga loh...

*aRaRaNcHa*

Wokeh...udah kusa update nih...=D

*Kireina Toushiro*

Rei ngaku-ngaku...XD

Hitsu kan adik kusa... ga boleh di bawa-bawa! Apa lagi ke sekolah Rei. Nanti Hitsu jadi buat rebutan lagi... XD

Yapz... kalau kusa sempet ngetik, kusa akan cepet update kug...

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: BLEACH memang punya Tite Kubo. Tapi, Snow Flake In Summer punya kusanagi...XD

* * *

**Snow Flake In Summer**

Chapter: 6

Jantung Karin berdegup sangat keras saat Isane membuka pintu menuju ruangan di mana orang tua angkat Hitsugaya menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Karin menelan ludahnya, memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan dan bersikap seperti apa di hadapan orang tua Hitsugaya. Lalu ia memberanikan dirinya melangkah mendekati meja makan tempat mereka duduk. Dengan panik Karin membungkukan badannya dan memberi salam kepada mereka, "Selamat malam," kata Karin gugup.

Lalu suara yang terdengar begitu lembut dan hangat menjawabnya, "Selamat malam, Karin-chan."

Karin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Dia adalah Ukitake Retsu, ibu angkat Hitsugaya. Sementara itu di kursi paling depan, seorang pria berambut putih seperti Hitsugaya juga tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Pria itu tak lain adalah ayah angkat Hitsugaya, Ukitake Juushiro.

Saat melihat kehangatan keluarga itu menyambut Karin, Rasa gugup Karin menjadi hilang. Melihat senyum mereka yang begitu lembut membuat perasaan Karin menjadi hangat, 'Kelihatannya mereka berdua adalah orang yang sangat baik,' kata Karin dalam hati. Ia bersyukur Hitsugaya bertemu dan dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang baik dan hangat seperti ini.

"Silahkan duduk," kata Retsu mempersilahkan Karin duduk.

"Aa... Hai..." kata Karin dengan nada gembira. Lalu Hitsugaya menarik kursi di sebelah Retsu untuk Karin. Sedangkan Hitsugaya sendiri duduk di hadapan Retsu.

"Toushiro sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu," kata Retsu ketika Hitsugaya sudah duduk ditempatnya, "sesuai yang diceritakan Toushirou, kau gadis cantik yang penuh semangat ya."

Karin melirik kearah Hitsugaya. Ia melihat Toushirou sedang senyum-senyum melihat wajahnya yang merona, "Uh'uh? Anda terlalu berlebihan Ukitake-sama..." kata Karin sambil tersenyum malu.

"Panggil aku Oka-chan ya, Karin-chan," kata Retsu sambil tersenyum lembut, "karena cepat atau lambat kau juga akan menjadi putriku. Ya kan, sayang?" Retsu mengalihkan pandanganya kepada suaminya yang juga tersenyum hangat. Juushiro pun mengangukkan kepalanya setuju.

Mendengar kata-kata Retsu, Hitsugaya yang sedang minum hampir saja tersedak. Tapi, setelah itu ia tersenyum senang. Sementara itu, Karin menatap Retsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia sangat senang keluarga Ukitake mau menerimanya seramah itu. Setelah itu, makan malam dengan keluarga Ukitake pun di mulai. malam itu menjadi malam yang paling berkesan dan tidak akan Karin lupakan sepanjang hidupnya.

~H~

Karin membuka matanya perlahan...

Matahari pagi bersinar dengan hangat melewati jendela besar kamarnya. Lalu Karin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya menyadari ia tidak berada didalam kamarnya.

'Owh...iya, tadi malam aku kan menginap di rumah Toushirou,' kata Karin dalam hati.

Lalu Karin memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak seperti kamarnya yang di penuhi poster pemain bola, kamar itu bergitu rapih dan bersih. Kamar itu bercat putih yang sesuai dengan warna gorden kamar itu yang, putih dengan renda berwarna biru langit di tepinya. Disisi kiri kamar itu terdapat sebuah lemari pakaian dengan ukuran besar dari kayu mahoni. Lalu di dekat jendela terdapat sebuah meja belajar dari kayu mahoni yang terlihat sederhana tetapi juga terlihat mewah.

Lamunan Karin pecah ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Lalu seorang wanita berbadan tinggi dan berambut putih masuk kedalam kamarnya. Orang itu adalah salah satu maid keluarga Ukitake, Kotetsu Isane.

"Ohayou, Karin-sama..." belum selesai Isane berbicara, Karin menyelanya, "panggil aku Karin saja Isane-san, kau tidak perlu seformal itu kepadaku" Kata Karin sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Isane. kemudian sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya yang juga berseprai berwarna putih. Kelihatannya Retsu-san... uh'uh... maksudku Oka-chan menyukai warna putih.

"Kalau begitu silahkan panggil aku Isane saja, Karin-sama... uh'uh... maksudku Karin-chan," kata Isane gugup. Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum lagi. Isane mengingat saat Hitsugaya kecil pertama datang kerumah ini, ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Karin, entah mengapa ada beberapa bagian dari mereka yang mirip, "Toushiro-sama sudah menunggu anda untuk sarapan," setelah itu Isane meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dan Karin pun bergegas menyiapkan dirinya.

~H~

Dengan dipandu oleh Isane, Karin memasuki ruang makan. Ia melihat Hitsugaya duduk santai sambil meminum teh, tetapi Retsu dan Juushiro tak kelihatan di ruang itu. Karin berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya yang masih sibuk menikmati tehnya sambil membaca koran pagi hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Karin. Sekarang ini Karin mengenakan gaun berwarna putih polos dengan hiasan bunga berwarna biru yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Di bagian ujung gaun itu ada renda berwarna sama dengan hiasan bunganya. Gaun itu terlihat begitu anggun Karin kenakan. Dari apa yang Karin dengar Isane, gaun itu Retsu yang memilihkan untuknya, "Uh'hum..." Karin berdehem agar Hitsugaya menyadari kehadirannya.

Mendengar suara Karin, Hitsugaya mengangkat kepalanya dan hampir saja tersedak melihat Karin berdiri di hadapanya sangat anggun dan cantik. Ia sangat cocok memakai gaun putih itu.

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat seaneh itu?" kata Karin sambil mengecek penampilannya apa ia terlihat aneh. Tapi Isane bilang ia terlihat anggun.

"Ya begitulah..." kata Hitsugaya sambil nyengir.

"Ah...aku memang tidak cocok memakai gaun," kata Karin frustasi. Ia memang hampir tidak pernah menggunakan gaun sapanjang hidupnya. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan terlihat sangat aneh mengenakan gaun.

"Bukannya tidak cocok..." kata Hitsugaya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Karin sambil tersenyum, "hanya saja... Karin yang biasanya tomboy dan urakkan terlihat begitu cantik dan anggun. Aku hampir tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang ku lihat, kau terlihat bagai bidadari," dengan itu Hitsugaya merangkul pinggang langsing Karin.

Mendengar kata-kata Hitsugaya, Karin tertawa sejadi-jadinya, "Ha ha ha...kalau sampai...fans mu mendengar kata-katamu tadi...bisa-bisa mereka pingsan di tempat... Hitsugaya Toushiro yang cool...ternyata bisa menggombal," kata Karin diantara tertawanya.

"Hei...aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," protes Hitsugaya. lalu kemudian dia menyengir mendapatkan ide untuk menggoda Karin lagi, "lagi pula... aku hanya akan berbicara seperti itu hanya di hadapan gadis yang aku cintai," kata Hitsugaya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Karin. Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Melihat wajah Hitsugaya sedekat itu, wajah Karin merona. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang ketika Hitsuagaya mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat. Lalu...

"Uh'hum..." Isane berdehem menyadarkan kedua remaja yang sedang mabuk kepanyang itu, kalau dalam ruangan itu ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Selain mereka berdua dan Isane, di dalam ruang makan itu ada Kiyone, Sentaro dan Hanataro. Mereka bertiga melihat kearah lain dengan wajah merona.

Hitsugaya lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Karin, dan kembali ketempat duduknya dengan wajah merah padam karena malu. Begitu juga Karin. Ia duduk di hadapan Hitsugaya dengan wajah tidak kalah merahnya dengan wajah Hitsugaya.

Dengan wajah yang masih merah, Karin bertanya pada Karin, "Aku tidak melihat Juushiro-san dan Retsu-san, kemana mereka?"

"Ah iya, Oka-sama dan Otou-sama menitip salam untukmu. Maaf mereka harus pergi pagi-pagi dan tak memberitahumu, pada hal mereka yang mengundangmu ke sini." Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Uh'huh? Tidak apa-apa...aku sudah sangat senang mereka mau mengundangku datang kemari," kata Karin sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama Kiyone dan Sentaro datang membawakan sarapan pagi untuk Hitsugaya dan Karin.

"Neh...Karin, karena kau sedang berada di Kyoto, bagaimana kalau setelah sarapan kita berkeliling kota Kyoto?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Hai..." Kata Karin senang. Lalu dengan bersemangat Karin menghabiskan sarapannya. Setelah seminggu lebih tidak bertemu Hitsugaya, ia merasa senang bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hitsugaya di Kyoto.

Sementara itu, Hitsugaya hanya bisa senyum-senyum melihat tunangannya bersemangat menghabiskan sarapannya. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kesenangan di ajak orang tuanya ke taman bermain. Setelah berkeliling kota Kyoto, Hitsugaya berencana membawanya ke tempatnya bekerja, Seireitei modeling agency cabang Kyoto. Dalam hati, Hitsugaya tidak sabar membawa Karin berkeliling Kyoto dan menghabiskan waktunya berdua bersamanya. 'Setelah ini pasti akan menyenangkan...' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

* * *

HAI MINA!...kusanagi masih hidup...XD

Setelah tersesat di Hueco Mundo hampir 2 bulan, akhirnya kusa bisa pulang.

kusa rela menempuh bahaya, menerobos gerombolan arrancar, dan melawan Stark hanya demi mengupdate fic ini...XD *ditimpukin sendal butut*

Yosh... saatnya bales review... =3

~*Riztichimaru & aRaRaNcHa*~

Iya... Karin ketemu camer... hag hag hag...

Untung camernya Retsu sama Juushiro...XD

Gimana ya kalau camernya Kenpachi sama Yachiru(ga mungkin banget)?

Kusanagi bisa di bankai Tite Kubo

~*Asterlla Kurosaki*~

Ntu smua pair fav kusa sih...XD

Waduh... ngidam?

Ichigo: *bankai mode* Hah? Siapa yang udah bikin ade gw ngidam? Gw bakal cincang sampe ga berbentuk...

Kusa: *sweat drop* sabar maz... dy ga beneran ngidam kok

Astrella: *terharu* akhirnya Ichi-nii ngaku jg gw adenya

~*Nona Schiffer*~

Kau baru tahu diriku jahat? *evil grin*

Ha ha ha

Cuman bercanda nona... kusa ga mungkin setega itu sama nona kug

Kusa kan sayang nona... XD

~*Lilynette gingerback*~

Hai lily-chan... XD

Arigatou udah baca LOST... sampe-sampe bersedia review juga

Maap ya, fic kusa semuanya abal-abal nan gaje... gomen

~*reader & tanpa nama*~

Ya... ini udah kusa update... muph kalau lama nunggunya

~*Sakura Kuchiki Love Hitsugaya*~

Uh'uh... gomen ceritanya kurang seru

Langsung tamatin? Tapi jangan ah~ kusa suka nulis fic ini sih... XD

Tenang aja kusa ga bakal lemparin sakura pake tomat kok, malah kusa akan lemparin sakura pake bunga

Coz prinsip kusa adalah: jika ada orang melempari ku dengan batu, maka ku balas melemparinya dengan bunga.

Tapi...ku pastikan bunga itu masih menempel pada potnya.

Ha ha ha... Cuman bercanda kok... sakura-han...XD

Next chapter: Akan kah kencan yang Hitsugaya rencanakan menyenangkan akan berjalan mulus? Mari kita lihat di chapter mendatang (masih berubah pikiran)... karena Hitsugaya akan bertemu dengan seseorang tak terduga.

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	7. Chapter 7

Nya... udah lama kusa ga update fic ini...

Gomen kusa terlalu asyik nulis The Baby Is My Taichou sama For The Dearest sampe kusa lupa buat update fi ini...

Yupz...sebelum kusa mulai, karena bakal ada perbedaan mata uang Rupiah dan Yen dalam fic ini, kusa mau kasih tau dulu 100 Yen = 10.691,36 Rupiah (kurs 06/09/2010 sampai 12/09/2010)

Disclaimer: BLEACH memang punya Tite Kubo. Tapi, Snow Flake In Summer punya kusanagi...XD

* * *

**Snow Flake In Summer**

Chapter: 7

"Waaa... ini kota yang bagus sekali," teriak Karin bersemangat. Sekarang ini Karin dan Hitsugaya berada di kota tua di itu sekarang sangat ramai karena kota itu sedang membuka bazar dan menjual berbagai makanan khas kota itu, jajanan kecil, juga benda-benda unik yang Karin tidak bisa temukan di kota Karakura. Agar tidak menarik banyak perhatian orang, Hitsugaya hanya mengenakan kaos lengan panjang putih dengan gambar naga berwarna hitam di belakangnya dan grafiti bertuliskan 'Ice Dragon' di bagian depannya. Selain itu, ia mengenakan celana jeans berwarna hitam dan juga kaca mata dengan frame berwarna hitam yang terlihat intelek untuk menyamarkan mata emerladnya yang indah. Sedangkan rambut putihnya ia biarkan melawan gravitasi seperti biasanya. Walaupun berusaha tidak menarik perhatian, orang-orang di sekitarnya tetap memperhatikannya. Sementara itu, Karin masih menggunakan gaun putihnya yang terlihat sangat manis dan anggun. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang masih ia biarkan tergerai karena Hitsugaya menyukai rambut hitamnya yang tergerai.

Melihat tunangannya sangat bersemangat, Hitsugaya tersenyum, ' dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil,' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati sambil melihat tunangannya berlari kesana-kemari dengan wajah yang sangat ceria, "Hei... bisa-bisanya kau berlari-lari separti itu menggunakan gaun, tidak pantas tahu!" kata Hitsugaya kepada Karin yang sedang berlari dari satu tempat yang menjual pernak-pernik ke tempat yang lain.

Mendengar kata-kata Hitsugaya, Karin membalikan badannya kearahnya dan melembungkan pipinya, "Mo... kalau tahu kau akan mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini, aku tidak akan memakai gaun," kata Karin kesal. Melihat wajah Karin yang melembungkan pipinya, wajah Hitsugaya merona. Ia merasakan darahnya naik semua ke kepalanya. Hitsugaya memegang hidungnya dengan telapak tangannya takut darahnya akan mengalir dari hidungnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hitsugaya melihat Karin melembung seperti itu. Tetapi kali ini Karin terlihat sangat manis karena ia menggunakan gaun, 'God... kenapa anak tomboy itu bisa terlihat begitu manis menggunakan gaun,' kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Takut Karin menyadari dirinya merona dan akan menggodanya, Hitsugaya membalikan badannya, "Walaupun kau tidak menggunakan gaun, kau tidak perlu berlari-lari seperti anak kecil kan?" Hitsugaya berusaha menahan dirinya agar suaranya terdengar seperti biasanya. Padahal jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Hitsugaya melirik reaksi tunangannya dari punggungnya. Belum ia melihat reaksinya, Karin menariknya lengannya, "Toushiro... ayo kesana. Kelihatannya ada yang menarik," kata Karin sambil berlari menyeret Hitsugaya mendekati kerumunan orang yang sedang melihat sesuatu.

~H~

Hitsugaya sweat drop. Sekarang ini Karin dan dirinya berada di tengah-tengah kontes makan takoyaki untuk pasangan, "Toushiro, ayo cepat telan takoyakinya..." kata Karin dengan bersemangat sambil menyodorkan takoyaki lain kedalam mulutnya yang masih penuh. Peraturan lomba itu sangat mudah, pasangan lomba di berikan setumpuk takoyaki, yang perempuan menyuapi pasangannya dan yang laki-laki yang memakannya. Dan pasangan yang paling banyak menghabiskan takoyaki dalam lima menit yang menjadi pemenangnya. Kalau hanya makan takoyaki itu tidak masalah. Tetapi yang bermasalah adalah takoyaki itu masih panas, "Hanas..." kata hitsugaya dengan mulut penuh. Dia hampir menangis ketika Karin memaksa masuk takoyaki yang masih panas di masukkan kedalam mulutnya.

Hitsugaya mencoba menelan 'bola api' yang karin masukan kedalam mulutnya. Walau begitu, demi Karin ia tetap mencoba menelan takoyaki itu. Sebenarnya hadian lomba itu tidak seberapa, hanya sepasang cincin perak biasa dan vocer makan takoyaki gratis dari perusahaan takoyaki yang menyelengarakan lomba selama setengah tahun untuk dua orang. Hanya saja Karin memohonnya untuk ikut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Melihat wajah tunangan begitu mengharapkannya ikut, Hitsugaya tidak bisa berkata lain selain menyetujui mengikuti lomba itu. Ia merasa hanya makan takoyaki tak akan menyakitinya. Tetapi ia sangat menyesal setelah mengetahui takoyaki yang di gunakan untuk lomba ternyata yang masih panas. Tetapi demi Karin ia masih tetap mengikuti lomba itu.

Hitsugaya melihat peserta lomba lain mulai menangis ketika pasangannya memasukkan takoyaki panas kedalam mulut mereka. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kapan lima menit waktu pertandingan akan berakhir. Biasanya waktu lima menit hanya terasa sesaat, tetapi kenapa malah disaat seperti ini menjadi terasa berabad-abad.

Hitsugaya hampir saja menangis bahagia ketika ia mendengar peluit tanda pertandingan selesai berbunyi. Secepat kilat ia mengambil teh dingin, yang di sediakan panitia lomba untuk peserta, dan langsung meneguknya habis, "Huah..." kata Hitsugaya menghela nafasnya merasakan mulutnya yang terbakar menjadi dingin. Kepalanya sekarang bertumpu pada meja di hadapannya. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat tunangannya menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Toushiro kau hebat," kata Karin kagum, "diantara peserta lomba yang lain kau yang menghabiskan paling banyak."

Hitsugaya melihat ke arah peserta lomba yang lain. Ia menyadari kalau tumpukan takoyaki yang berada di piring mereka yang paling sedikit. Peserta lain hanya menghabiskan tak lebih dari setengah takoyaki dipiring mereka, sedangkan Hitsugaya hampir menghabiskan tiga perempat takoyaki di piringnya, "Ha ha ha... itu lah kekuatan cinta," kata Hitsugaya garing. Dia masih merasa mulutnya terbakar bola api yang di sebut takoyaki.

Seorang panitia mendekati meja mereka, "Kelihatannya pemenang lomba ini sudah jelas," kata orang itu. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak, "pemenang lomba ini meja nomor sepuluh, pasangan Toushiro dan Karin," kata orang itu. Lalu orang-orang di sekitar mereka bersorak-sorak memberi selamat. Hitsugaya sweat drop, ia berniat tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tetapi sekarang ini ia menjadi tontonan banyak orang. Untung saja mereka tidak menyadari kalau ia Hitsugaya Toushiro, model terkenal yang sedang naik daun.

Hitsugaya hampir saja terjatuh dari tempat duduknya ketika Karin melompat dan memeluknya, "Hore Toushiro... kita menang," kata Karin sambil memeluk Toushiro erat. Karena hal itu, kaca mata Hitsugaya jatuh. Spontan wajah Hitsugaya merona, "Ka...Karin..." kata Hitsugaya malu Karin memeluknya di hadapan banyak orang. Menyadari apa yang diperbuatnya, Karin langsung melepaskan Hitsugaya dengan wajah merona. Sementara itu orang-orang di sekitarnya bersiul kepada mereka. Lalu sebelum ada orang yang menyadari siapa dirinya, Hitsugaya mengambil kacamatanya yang terjatuh dan memakainya lagi.

~H~

Setelah menerima hadiah lomba, Karin dan Toushiro melanjutkan petualangan mereka di kota tua itu. Karin membeli beberapa pernak-pernik untuk Yuzu dan teman-temannya. Tak terasa waktu makan siangpun tiba. Lalu Toushiro mengajak Karin ke pusat kota Kyoto untuk mencari tempat makan siang. Di tempat parkir, Karin melihat sekelompok orang yang mirip yakuza sedang memukuli seseorang. Melihat hal itu, Karin tidak bisa tinggal diam dan tanpa sepengetahuan Hitsugaya ia mendekati mereka, "Hei... apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Karin dengan nada marah.

"Huh? Apa urusanmu nona besar?" kata salah satu orang itu. Ia terlihat mengerikan dengan luka menyamping di wajahnya. Tetapi Karin tidak takut sedikitpun, "kau memukuli orang itu, kasihan kan!" kata Karin dengan tatapan marah.

"Dia telah berhutang pada bos kami dan tidak mau membayarnya," kata orang itu lagi, "Apa kau mau membayarkannya untuknya, nona?" kali ini tangan orang itu meraba pundak Karin. Karena marah, Karin pun menampar orang itu, "Kau... gadis kurang ajar," kata orang itu sambil mengangkat tangannya bersiap menampar Karin. Tapi belum tangan orang itu menyentuh Karin, Toushiro menangkap tangan orang itu sambil menatapnya marah, "To...Toushiro..." kata Karin kaget.

"Siapa kau?" tanya orang itu marah, "Aku tunangan gadis ini," kata Hitsugaya sambil melepaskan tangan orang itu.

"Hei...bung dengar ya. tunanganmu sudah ikut campur dengan urusan kami," kata orang itu. Lalu Hitsugaya menghela nafasnya dan menatap Karin. Di kota seperti ini, hal seperti ini banyak terjadi. Biasanya orang-orang akan pura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak melihat hal seperti ini. mereka ingin hidup aman dengan tidak ikut campur dan menghindari hal-hal seperti ini. Tetapi Hitsugaya tahu tunangannya tidak mungkin diam melihat ketidak adilan seperti ini terjadi di depan matanya. Tetapi justru inilah kelebihan Karin, "Berapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Lalu orang itu mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Hitsugaya, "Orang ini berhutang pada kalian kan? Berapa? Aku akan membayarnya dan kalian enyahlah dari sini," kata Hitsugaya sambil mengirim death glare kepada orang itu, "Sepuluh ribu Yen," kata orang itu.

Lalu Hitsugaya langsung mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya sesuai yang orang itu katakan dan memberikannya, "Toushiro..." protes Karin. Tapi Hitsugaya menahannya. Dalam hati Karin merasa bersalah telah membuat Toushiro mengeluarkan uang banyak karena Karin ikut campur dalam masalah itu. Setelah menerima uang dari Hitsugaya, orang-orang itu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Hitsugaya menatap tunangannya dengan tatapan kesal. Karin merasa benar-benar menyesal sekarang, "Maaf..." kata Karin. Tetapi kemudian tatapan Hitsugaya kembali berubah menjadi lembut, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada tunangannya lembut. Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Ku pikir kau akan marah," kata Karin.

"Tentu saja aku marah, bodoh!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menjitak kepala Karin. Karin memegang kepalanya sambil cemberut, "kau sudah membuatku khawatir tahu," kata Hitsugaya dengan nada ketus. Tetapi tatapan matanya terlihat lembut, "Maafkan aku," kata Karin menyesal.

"Cih..." umpat orang yang di pukuli yakuza. Dia mulai bangkit, "sial karena berhutang lima ribu Yen, hutangnya jadi berbunga jadi sepuluh ribu Yen."

Karin menatap orang itu, dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam. Wajah dan tanganya di penuhi memar. Dia kelihatan masih muda sekitar dua puluh atau dua puluh lima tahun, 'Kenapa orang semuda itu berhutang kepada renternir?' Kata Karin dalam hati. Lalu Karin menyadari orang itu memiliki mata emerald seperti Hitsugaya. Hanya saja tidak seindah Hitsugaya.

Melihat orang itu, Hitsugaya tersentak kaget. Menyadari hal itu, Karin pun bertanya padanya, "Ada apa Toushiro?"

"Toushiro?" tanya orang itu. lalu orang itu pun menatap Hitsugaya, "Rupanya benar itu kau," kata orang itu sambil menatap Hitsugaya dengan tatapan sinis, "tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu disini."

Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia menatap orang itu lalu menatap Hitsugaya. Wajah Hitsugaya terlihat sangat gugup, "Apa kau mengenalnya Toushiro?" tanya Karin.

"Tentu saja ia mengenalku, nona," kata orang itu, "Karena dia adalah adikku," kata orang itu.

Mata Karin terbelalak, "Adik?" tanya Karin terkejut. Ya, dia ingat. Ichigo pernah bercerita kepadanya kalau Hitsugaya memiliki saudara kadung dari ibunya. Tetapi mereka tidak pernah bersikap baik dan sering memukuli Hitsugaya ketika ia kecil. Karin menatap Hitsugaya khawatir.

"Salam kenal namaku Hitsugaya Satoru," kata Kakak Hitsugaya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Karin. Lalu dengan ragu-ragu Karin menerima uluran tangan Satoru. Bagaimanapun ia kakak tunangannya, "Uh'uh... Kurosaki Karin," kata Karin. Lalu tiba-tiba genggaman tangan Satoru menjadi lebih erat seperti meremas telapak tangannya.

Menyadari Karin kesakitan, Hitsugaya melepaskan tangan Karin dari Satoru, dan memeluknya protectiv, "Tak kusangka anak tomboy yang kukenal di kota Karakura menjadi gadis seanggun ini. Koji pasti senang bertemu denganmu," kata Satoru sambil mengirim death glare kepada Karin. Kelihatannya ia mengenal Karin. Tetapi Karin tidak mengingatnya, "Hentikan Satoru," kata Hitsugaya marah karena Satoru telah menyakiti tunangnnya.

"Owh... rupanya kau sudah berani kepadaku, Toushiro? Apa karena sekarang kau sudah terkenal dan punya banyak uang?" kata Satoru dengan nada mengejek, "apa kau lupa kau yang sudah menghancurkan kehidupan kami. Karena kau lahir, ibuku menjadi sakit-sakitan, dan Ayahku menjadi suka mabuk-mabukan sehingga di pecat dari pekerjaannya. Karena itu kami jatuh miskin dan kehidupan kami menjadi berantakan, " mendengar kata-kata Satoru wajah Toushiro menjadi sedih dan pucat. Karin yang mendengarkannya saja merasa ada beban yang sangat berat di dadanya. Bagaimana dengan Hitsugaya sendiri. Kakaknya menyalahkan Hitsugaya, seakan-akan itu adalah keinginannya untuk lahir di keluarga Hitsugaya. Pada hal itu bukan keinginannya untuk lahir di keluarga itu dan di perlakukan seperti pembawa bencana, "anak bajingan sepertimu seharusnya tidak pernah di lahirkan," mendengar kata-kata Satoru, Hitsugaya merasa ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya.

PLAAKKK...

Suara tamparan mengema di lapangan parkir. Karin merasa kata-kata Satoru sangat keterlaluan. Ia menjadi panas dan menampar satoru sangat keras di pipinya, "Cukup!" teriak Karin sangat marah, "Kau pikir itu keinginannya untuk lahir di keluargamu? Kalau ia bisa memilih, Toushiro pasti ingin dilahirkan di keluarga yang mau menyayanginya dan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Bukan di keluarga yang memperlakukannya seperti pembawa bencana!"

Satoru memegang pipinya yang memerah tampar Karin. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi sangat marah. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul Karin. Kali ini, Karin sudah bersiap menghindarinya. Tetapi Hitsugaya muncul di hadapannya, menangkap tangan Satoru dan memelintirnya kebelakang, "Walaupun kau kakakku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Karin," kata Hitsugaya dengan nada marah.

Lalu Satoru meronta mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Hitsugaya. Dan Hitsugaya pun melepaskannya, "Cih..." umpat Satoru. Tetapi kelihatannya ia tidak berniat melanjutkan berkelahi dengan Hitsugaya, "Aku pergi sekarang, tapi jangan harap kau bisa hidup bahagia setelah menghancurkan keluargaku," kata Satoru. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya dan Karin.

Karin menatap wajah Hitsugaya dengan wajah khawatir. Wajah Hitsugaya terlihat sangat sedih juga hampa, "Tou...shiro?" panggil Karin khawatir kepada tunangannya. Kata-kata Satoru pasti sangat melukai perasaannya. Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya, "Karin, aku tidak enak badan. Maaf, kita makan siang di rumah saja ya," kata Hitsugaya pelan. Karin mengagukan kepalanya. setelah itu mereka berdua kembali ke mobil Hitsugaya dan pulang ke rumah Hitsugaya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Hitsugaya terus saja diam, dan Karin tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada Hitsugaya. Untuk sementara kesunyian mungkin bisa menenangkan perasaannya.

* * *

Hya... kakak Toushiro muncul satu...=3

He he he... sebenarnya kakak Toushiro kusa mau bikin tiga, Soujiro(27), Satoru(23) dan Koji(18)

Semua kakak Toushiro laki-laki, tapi ga semuanya jahat sama Toushiro kok...XD

Diantara mereka bertiga, Soujiro yang paling bisa menerima Toushiro dalam keluarganya

Yosh... chappy depan bakal ada adegan Karin mengcomfort Toushiro... =3

Kira-kira bakal jadi gimana ya?

Hya~ baca sendiri di chappy depan... XD

Yosh... saatnya bales review...=3

~*Serena Yuu*~

Yang telat bayar denda...XD *dibankai pake Hyourinmaru*

Salam kenal juga Yuu-chan

Sama kusa juga cinta idup sama pair HitsuKarin... =3

Owkeh... udah kusa apdet nih (minta repiw lagi dong...XD) *digaplok Yuu*

Mau di fave? Monggo... silahkan atuh...

Ha ha ha...kusa malah jadi seneng kalau ada yang fave fic kusa

~*aRaRaNcHa*~

Hya... kapan lagi bisa liat Toushiro genit salain di fanfic?

Kesempatan... abis ini godain kusa dong, Shiro-chan...XD *Dibankai Toushiro*

~*Karyn Schiffer*~

Hyara nona, diriku bukan vampire bangkit dari alam kubur

Bukannya yang vampire ntu dirimu, taringmu panjang sih, nona...

Hu hu hu... nona baru tau Toushiro bisa ngegombal?

Kusa sih udah tau dari dulu. Soalnya Toushiro sering ngegombalin kusa sih... XD *digebukin massa*

~*Astrella Kurosaki*~

Ichigo: iya Ichi-nii inget kok sama astrella (dalam hati: duh si Astrella lahirnya pas pohon asem tetangga rubuh kesamber petir, apa pas jembatan kayu di desa sebrang putus gara-gara di lewatin traktor ya?)

He he he... namanya juga romance... biar dikit, pasti ada dong mesra-mesranya...XD

~*Yupi-AkaiYuki-Kurosaki*~

Hwa... sama... kusa juga suka banget sama pair ini

The best pair kusa malah...XD

Hai hai hai *ketawa ala *

~*Kurochi Agitohana*~

Yang telat repiw bayar denda miau... apa mau kusa gigit aja miau... =3

Ho ho ho... kapan lagi Toushiro bisa godain Karin tanpa di bankai Ichigo selain di fanfic kusa...XD

Ayo... Toushiro! selama Ichigo di Tokyo, godain Karin sesering mungkin nyaw~

Hyah... Toushiro jadi OCC sih

Tapi kusa sepanjang baca fanfic HitsuKarin, jarang-jarang baca Hitsugaya ngerayu Karin

Makanya demi kepuasan diri sendiri... Kusa buat Toushiro di fic ini agak OOC dan ngerayu Karin...XD

Ha ha ha *dibankai massa*

~*Divinne Oxalyth*~

Waktu tersesat di Hueco Mundo kusa ketemu bayak espada...

(lebih tepatnya sih di kejar-kejar espada)

Kusa sempet di peluk abank Ulqiourra loh disana...XD (baca: dibekep Ulqiourra)

Nti kalau kusa ketemu lagi sama Abank Ulqi, kusa sampein deh salam Vinne

(abis itu kusa bakal di jadiin percobaannya Szayel deh)

* * *

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


End file.
